


when you came into the world

by smolheart



Series: 30 Day Challenge: Write About Family [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg, nongraphic birth, philip is here, trans!alex, yayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolheart/pseuds/smolheart
Summary: Philip Nevis Hamilton-LaurensBorn 5:47 am6 pounds 9 ounces life has no guarantees, but always loved by me you're gonna be // 'You're Gonna Be'-30 Day Challenge, Day 1: Write about a birth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know next to nothing about birth and hospitals, just a PSA

It was a little past 4:30am when Alex was woken up by a sharp pain is his abdomen, a pain so sharp he woke up with a loud groan. It wasn’t loud enough to wake John up, and he bit down on his lip to keep himself from screaming. It worked, for a little bit, until a particular garbled yell left his throat and John shot up in bed, flicking on the bedside lamp and turning to his husband.

“Alex? Honey what’s wrong?”

He went to respond, only to be cut off by another groan, this time for a different sensation. He looked down and realized his water had broke, looking back up at John, who was already across the room digging around in their closet for the hospital bag. When he found it, he threw it over his shoulder and went back to Alex, picking him up bridal style and carrying him out to the car.  
-  
John considered himself to be a relatively good driver, a safe driver, until now. He lost track of how many red lights he ran, thankful the empty roads made that endeavor a little less dangerous. Alex sat beside him in the passenger seat, gripping the armrest so tight his knuckles turned white,

After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled into the parking lot at St.Mercys, John leaping out of the car as soon as they parked to grab a wheelchair for Alex. He helped him into it and kissed his head as he pushed him inside, Alex going back to biting his lip to keep himself quiet.  
Somehow, John was able to form coherent enough sentences to get them sent back to the maternity ward. They got a room, and nurses came in and out sticking Alex with various needles, a woman who introduced herself as his midwife sticking around. It hurt John to see his husband in so much pain, but the both of them knew the payoff would make it worth it. Their son, their flesh and blood, would be here. Alex barely registered anything besides the sweet nothings John was whispering to him, so when his midwife told him he could push, he didn’t realize how much more pain that would land him in.

“John...John I can’t” He mumbled as he squeezed his hand so hard John thought it might break, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. John only squeezed his hand back, bringing up his other one to rub his shoulder. “You can, I know you can. Deep breaths.”

Alex followed both his midwifes and his husbands instructions to the best of his ability, taking a deep breath as he started pushing.  
-  
After a lot of groaning, damning John to hell because ‘you have the dick, you did this’, and arching his back so hard he felt it pop, Philip Nevis Hamilton-Laurens came into the world kicking and screaming. He burst into tears when he heard him cry, loosening his grip on Johns hand and sighing happily. Johns own teary eyes were causing his vision to blur over, but he beamed at Alex, bringing his hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles.

Before either of them could say anything to each other, a nurse brought a little blanket bundle over, gently situating the sleeping baby boy in Alex's arms. It’s debatable whether newborn babies truly look like anyone, but both Alex and the midwife decided that Philip was a spitting image of John, with Alex's eyes. Philip woke up at all the commotion, looking up at his parents perplexed. He seemed to come to terms with the predicament, closing his eyes again as he wrapped a tiny fist around Johns finger. That opened the dams in his tear ducts, and he let the tears flow as he looked down at his son, and his husband. His little family was complete, and it was quiet. A nice kind of quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited for this series and live for your feedback!


End file.
